Oztale
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Undertale characters (Including my O.C.) as Wizard of Oz Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk: Dorothy

Toby Fox: Toto

Don/Doncrow: Hunk/Scarecrow

Sans/Sansman: Hickory/Tinman

Undyne/Cowardly fish: Zeke/Cowardly lion

Aunt Toriel: Aunt Em

Uncle Asgore: Uncle Henry

Alphys: Glinda

The Great and powerful Papyrus: Professor/ Oz (Not behind curtain)

Omega Flowey: Oz (Screen)

Chara: Wicked witch of the west

Flowey: Winged monkey


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk: She isn't coming yet, Toby. Did she hurt you? She tried to, didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell Uncle Asgore and Auntie Toriel.

Come on, Toby.

_Frisk goes to the farm and finds Aunt Toriel and Uncle Asgore who are counting chickens_

Frisk: Aunt Toriel! Aunt Toriel! Aunt Toriel!

Aunt Toriel: Fifty-seven, fifty-eight…

Frisk: Just listen to what Miss Chara did to Toby! She…

Aunt Toriel: Frisk, please! We're trying to count! Fifty-eight…

Frisk: Oh, but Aunt Toriel, she hit him over the…

Uncle Asgore: Don't bother us now, honey. This old incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks.

Frisk: Oh. Oh, the poor little things. Oh, but Aunt Toriel, Miss Chara hit Toby right over the back with a rake just because she says he gets in her garden and chases her nasty old cat every day.

Aunt Toriel: Seventy. Frisk, please!

Frisk: Oh, but he doesn't do it every day. Just once or twice a week. And he can't catch her old cat, anyway. And now she says she's gonna get the sheriff, and…

Aunt Toriel: Frisk! Frisk! We're busy!

Frisk: Oh - all right.

_Frisk leaves._

Uncle Asgore: Poor little orphan, and her Miss Chara troubles. Gosh all hemlock. You know, she ought to have somebody to play with.

Aunt Toriel: I know, but we all got to work out our own problems, Asgore.

Uncle Asgore: Yes.

Aunt Toriel: Oh, I hope we got them in time.

Uncle Asgore: Yes.

_We go to Undyne, Sans, and Don who are working on a wagon._

Undyne: How's she coming?

Don: Take it easy.

_Don got his finger caught in the wheel Undyne put on._

Don: Ow! You got my finger!

Undyne: Well, why don't you get your finger out of the way!

Sans: Come on - come on - over this way.

Undyne: Okay.

Sans: There you are.

Don: Right on my finger!

Undyne: It's a lucky thing it wasn't your head.

Frisk: Undyne, what am I going to do about Miss Chara? Just because Toby chases her old Cat…

Undyne: Listen, honey, I got them hogs to get in.

Don: Now lookit, Frisk, you ain't using your head about Miss Chara. Think you didn't have any brains at all.

Frisk: I have so got brains.

Don: Well, why don't you use them? When you come home, don't go by Miss Chara's place. Then Toby won't get in her garden, and you won't get in no trouble. See?

Frisk: Oh, Don, you just won't listen, that's all.

Don: Well, your head ain't made of straw, you know.

_Frisk goes to talk to Sans who has oil on him._

Sans: Oh! Oh, it feels like my joints are rusted. Listen, Frisk, don't let Don kid you about Miss Chara. She's just a poor sour-faced old maid that she ain't got no heart left. You know, you should have a little more heart yourself, and have pity on her.

Frisk: Well, gee, I try and have a heart.

Sans: Now look, here's something that really has a heart. This is the best invention I ever invented.

Frisk:This?

Sans: Sure. It's to break up winds, so we don't have no more dust storms. Can you imagine what it'll mean to this section of the country? I'll show you. It works perfectly now. Here's the principle. You see that fan. That sends up air currents into the sky. These air currents… Oh, stop it!

_Sans is covered by a blanket._

Frisk: Oh!

Sans: Who did it? Now wait a minute.

Frisk: Sans!

Sans: Now what happened? I'll bet Don did that.

_Frisk goes to Undyne for help. Undyne is working on getting the pigs in the pin_

Undyne: Say! Get in there before I make a dime bank out of you! Listen, kid, are you going to let that old Chara heifer try and buffalo you? She ain't nothing to be afraid of. Have a little courage, that's all.

Frisk: I'm not afraid of her.

Undyne: Then the next time she squawks, walk right up to her and spit in her eye. That's what I'd do!

_Frisk falls into the pig pin_

Frisk: Oh!

_Undyne jumps in and saves Frisk._

Frisk: Oh! Oh, Undyne! Help! Help me, Undyne! Get me out of here! Help!

Sans: Are you all right, Frisk?

Frisk: Yes, I'm all right. Oh I fell in and…and Undyne…Why, Undyne, you're just as scared as I am!

Don: What's the matter? Gonna let a little old pig make a coward out of you?

Sans: Look at you, Undyne… you're just as white…

Aunt Toriel: Here, here, what's all this jabber-wapping when there's work to be done? I know three shiftless farm hands that'll be out of a job before they know it!

Sans: Well, Frisk was walking along the…

Aunt Toriel: I saw you tinkering with that contraption, Sans. Now, you and Don get back to that wagon!

Sans: All right, Mrs. Dreemurr. But some day they're going to erect a statue to me in this town, and…

Aunt Toriel: Well, don't start posing for it now. Here, here - can't work on an empty stomach. Have some crullers.

Don: Gosh, Mrs. Dreemurr.

Aunt Toriel: Just fried.

Sans: Thanks.

Don: Swell.

Undyne: You see, Frisk toppled in with the big Duroc...

Aunt Toriel: It's no place for Frisk about a pig sty! Now you go feed those hogs before they worry themselves into anemia!

Undyne: Yes'am.

Frisk: Auntie Toriel, really, you know what Miss Chara said she was gonna do to Toby? She said she was gonna…

Aunt Toriel: Now, Frisk, dear, stop imagining things. You always get yourself into a fret over nothing.

Frisk: No…

Aunt Toriel: Now, you just help us out today, and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble.

_Frisk is alone in the field._

Frisk: Some place where there isn't any trouble. Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away. Behind the moon. Beyond the rain. (singing)Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops. Away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me. Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why, oh, why can't I?


End file.
